Der Befehl
by hyndara71
Summary: Ist Castiel wirklich ein nur ein normaler Engel? OS


**Disclaimer:** _Supernatural_ gehört CW und Kripke Enterprises, und einiger mehr, deren Firmennamen mir jetzt nicht einfallen wollen. Diese Fanfiktion wurde zum Spaß geschrieben.

**Author's Note:** Ich habe mich schon immer gefragt, warum ausgerechnet Castiel ausgewählt wurde, um Dean zu retten. Vielleicht, so mein Gedankengang, weil er schon immer ein wenig anders als die anderen Engel war?

* * *

Er war schon immer „anders" gewesen. Anders in einer Form, die niemand ihm wirklich erklären konnte, die er selbst nicht verstand. Es war einfach so, vielleicht eine Laune der Natur, er wußte es nicht. Er war „anders".

Dabei war er eigentlich genau wie die anderen – äußerlich. Da gab es nichts, was ihn unterschied. Und doch … da war etwas in ihm.

Es war, so hatte ein Samuel einmal gesagt, es war, als sei da ein Kern in ihm, als habe Mutter Natur sich einen Scherz mit dem Vater erlaubt. Vielleicht aber sei es auch Vater selbst gewesen, der dieser Laune gefolgt war. Dieses „Anders" war einfach da, für jeden außer ihm selbst spürbar und sichtbar. Für ihn selbst … nun, er wußte nicht, ob er ohne dieses „Anders" anders wäre, er hatte schlicht keine Vergleichsmöglichkeiten. Er tat, was er tun mußte, so wie jeder andere auch.

Er war einfach, existierte seine Existenz und tat, was man ihm auftrug. Er war weder besonders gut noch besonders schlecht in dem, was er tat. Er stieg nicht auf in der Hierarchie. Oder besser, er stieg auf, aber längst nicht wie einige andere, jüngere. Es war ihm gleichgültig.

Er tat, was er tat, und mit jeder dieser Taten zog sich das Anderssein ein kleines bißchen mehr zurück, wurde zu einem kleinen, festen Ball irgendwo in ihm. Ein Ball, der immer da war, der sich ihm regelmäßig in Erinnerung rief. Aber er konnte ihn nicht begreifen, ihn nicht greifen und herausreißen.

So war er zwar weiter anders, aber eben weniger anders.

Michael argwöhnte manchmal, daß auch er vielleicht zu etwas größerem ausersehen war und er deshalb eben dieses Anders mit sich herumtrage. Aber er selbst glaubte das nicht. Wozu den auch? Reichten die vier großen denn nicht? Warum sollte jemand wie er, ausgerechnet er!, absoluter Durchschnitt überall, ohne irgendwelche besonderen Fähigkeiten wie andere, wie zum Beispiel Anna, sie besaßen, zu etwas größerem ausersehen sein? Wozu denn überhaupt?

Anna fehlte ihm. Das war eine eigenartige Regung, gerade nachdem er doch auf dem Schlachtfeld so viele Brüder und Schwestern getötet hatte. Aber trotzdem fehlte sie ihm. Vielleicht, so dachte er, vielleicht weil sie eben doch nicht nicht anders gewesen war, sondern wie er mit diesem kleinen, runden Anders in sich drin, das jeder wahrnahm, nur er eben nicht.

Beförderungen kamen und gingen. Jeremiah wurde sein neuer Boss. Nicht besser und auch nicht schlechter als die anderen, die vor ihm auf dem Posten gewesen waren.

Doch plötzlich begann er etwas zu spüren. Etwas war anders als sonst. Etwas lag in der Luft …

War es das Anders in ihm, das nun auf Entlassung drängte? Aber warum sollte es das tun? Er konnte es schließlich nicht entfernen, was auch immer es war. Dazu hätte er es greifen müssen, das konnte er aber nicht.

Die Unruhe nahm zu und er begann, zum ersten Mal seit dem Beginn seiner Existenz, seinen Dienst zu vernachlässigen, um seine Zwiegespräche mit Vater zu intensivieren.

Es tat gut sich auszusprechen. Doch es war auch schade, daß er sich über seine Erfahrungen nicht mit den anderen austauschen konnte. Andere, die an den Vater glaubten waren rar gesäät in den letzten Jahrhunderten.

War es ihnen zu verdenken? Kaum jemand hatte Vater je gesehen. Er auch nicht. Die meisten anderen waren längst vom Glauben abgefallen.

Vater hatte sie allein gelassen, nachdme er die Menschheit schuf. Danach war er gegangen, einfach so.

War Vater auch anders?

Er hoffte es, darum betete er so oft wie möglich. Und in letzter Zeit wurde es immer wichtiger für ihn, diese Zwiegespräche halten zu können, selbst wenn sie mehr als einseitig waren.

War Vater doch irgendwo dort draußen? Aber warum war er gegangen, nachdem er ihn noch geschaffen hatte? Denjenigen mit dem fremden Kern in seinem Inneren.

Und dann, gerade als er wieder einmal in seinem Lieblingshimmel zusammen mit dessen Einwohner war, da geschah es: Vater antwortete!

„Castiel, du mußt hinabsteigen in die Hölle und dort eine Seele finden."

Er war verwirrt. Er hatte so viele Fragen und nie damit gerechnet, daß Vater ihm irgendwann antworten würde. Ihm wurde klar, daß auch sein Glauben zu bröckeln begonnen hatte.

War das der Grund für die Nervösität?

„Castiel, steig hinunter in die Hölle und hole die Seele Dean Winchesters wieder auf die Erde zurück!" befahl Vater ein zweites Mal.

In seiner Kehle würgte ein ungewohntes Wort: Warum?

Er verstand es nicht. Dean Winchester war ihm bekannt, immerhin hatte er eine Zeitlang für die Propheten gearbeitet. Der Name war so alt wie die Welt, war festgelegt vom Anbeginn der Zeit.

„Steig in die Hölle und rette Dean Winchester", wiederholt Vater ein drittes Mal.

Castiel wußte, jetzt war seine Stunde gekommen. Das Anders in ihm entfaltete sich wie eine Blume und er begann zu verstehen.

„Ja, Vater", antwortete er.


End file.
